


He's Mine

by eternalwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Slight fluff, hey look, i found an old fic in my google docs, slight angst, so i decided to post it, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalwrites/pseuds/eternalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Imagine a mysterious stranger flirting with Person A of your OTP and Person B’s reaction. A=Phil B=Dan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day Out

Dan felt a pang of annoyance shot through him for the millionth time that hour. He and Phil were out downtown in London, and Phil was attracting attention from random people more than usual. Not in the weird way in which he comes home and tells a story of what happened on the street, no, he was being flirted with by people on the street. It may be that it was because Phil was wearing one of Dan’s old shirts, which fit tight on his frame with a pair of black skinny jeans and his glasses. 

Dan flickered his eyes back to where his flatmate and a stranger were conversing, the stranger (who was fairly attractive, Dan had to admit) who was clearly trying to get with Phil. They had been sitting in their favorite spot in Starbucks when the mysterious stranger had walked over and began to flirt with him. It wasn’t that he was jealous of the guy’s confidence, no. It was that Phil was flirting back. For as long as Dan could remember, Phil never had flirted back to him. So there he was: fingers gripping the cup a bit too tightly, body tense, eyes dark with anger and annoyance, and an aura of darkness. Dan got out his phone, opening the twitter app and tweeted = “when your best friend ignores you for someone else” and add a picture of Phil and the other man. Fans immediately began tweeting back with different responses; some sympathetic, some trying to cheer him up, others retweeting it directly at Phil. Unfortunately, for him and the fans, Phil had turned his phone on silent as he didn’t want to be disturbed. Dan had finally had enough.

So, he slammed his mug down on their table, startling Phil and the stranger as he stood up. Phil looked confused at the sound, his eyes growing wide as Dan stood a few inches taller than the man he was flirting with. Phil was startled to see what was coursing through Dan’s eyes, dark brown eyes of fire, his entire being tense. Phil noticed his phone going off. Grabbing it, he saw himself being tagged in many tweets. Most of the tweets telling him to look at Dan’s other tweet, the other’s telling Phil to drop the guy he was flirting with and pay attention to Dan. His eyes flicked to the top of his screen where the time was. ‘Shit.’ They had arrived at around 2:30 and it was now 4. The stranger, who he learned was called Nate, had arrived just a few minutes after they had sat down. Phil tuned back into what Dan was saying.

“-I don’t care who the fuck you think you are but you need to get the hell away from Phil. I don’t care if you’re the fucking richest person in the world. You know what? I came here to have a nice time with my best friend but look at this now. You had to come along and distract the guy I really like on a special day for both of us. So thanks for that, asshole.” With that, Dan grabbed their shared backpack and grabbed Phil’s hand, dragging him out and onto the sidewalks of London. It seemed as if as soon as they were just a few steps away Dan’s short spur confidence ran out, his steps slower, head bowed down slightly, and, of course, shoving his headphone in his ears, blasting Muse, now ignoring Phil completely. 

On the other hand, Phil had time to think as they got in the cab to go home. He was a bit stunned, knowing that Dan had done that in front of so many people, He was happy, knowing that Dan liked him, but he felt albeit guilty. It was one of those rare days (or weeks depending on how Dan was feeling) that that Dan had treated Phil like a king, taking Phil to his favorite stores, paying for him (no matter how much Phil protested) and taking him out to dine at fancy restaurants. He was even kinder to his best friend, was a gentleman, a bit more open. It was their special day. And Phil ignored him for some random man.   
And before either knew it, they were home.

Silence encased them as Phil unlocked their front door. Not a word was spoken during dinner, although Dan was still polite enough to wait for Phil to finish before taking his dishes as well to the sink and retreating to his room to sulk. Phil sighed. He had one option left that he could try.

-  
Soft footsteps echoed down the hall to their bedrooms. Dan entered his own, leaning against the door as he closed it. Undressing, he sighed, crawling onto his bed; knees instinctively closing in on himself, he stared out his window at the darkening sky. 

“Dan?” Phil called out, knocking softly on the door before opening it. His eyes trailed over Dan’s form, his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, his face now buried between his legs. The only thing being worn was his boxers, the jeans, shirt, and jacket he had worn earlier thrown on the floor near his desk.


	2. Words Come Out At Night

Soft footsteps echoed down the hall to their bedrooms. Dan entered his own, leaning against the door as he closed it. Undressing, he sighed, crawling onto his bed; knees instinctively closing in on himself, he stared out his window at the darkening sky. 

“Dan?” Phil called out, knocking softly on the door before opening it. His eyes trailed over Dan’s form, his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, his face now buried between his legs. The only thing being worn was his boxers, the jeans, shirt, and jacket he had worn earlier thrown on the floor near his desk. The only sign he got that Dan even knew he was there was the tiny flinch as Phil walked across the floor. Dan’s head lifted from his knees as Phil stood beside him, a green sweatshirt in his arms. Dan recognized it to be the others green York University sweatshirt. 

“Arms up, bear,” Phil’s soft voice interrupted the silence. Dan obeyed and Phil slipped the sweatshirt over his best friend. Dan began to curl into himself again, but Phil threw his leg over Dan’s own, pale hands grasping tan ones.  
“You know, I really am sorry,” Phil commented. He looked over to Dan, whose eyes were closed, his fringe curling, but Phil knew he wasn’t asleep. “I completely ignored you today. Our day. That was my mistake.”

Dan nodded at Phil’s words, although choosing to stay silent and still. 

 

“I just got so angry. I mean, you were flirting,” Phil’s eyes shot from the floor to Dan’s, who avoided his gaze. “I’m not saying you can’t flirt with whoever you want, it’s just that you never flirt back with me. I guess it was jealousy?"

Phil’s mind flashed back to the moments Dan referred to. _‘Dan slinging an arm around Phil's waist on a busy subway to tug Phil closer to himself; cuddling with Phil on the couch when they watched TV or a movie; Dan calling him babe around the house; referring to Phil as the ‘wife’ as if they were married.’ _Oh god. He finally understood. Coming out of his daze, he heard Dan still rambling onward.__

__“-and even though I had no right whatsoever, I mean, y-you probably wanted to date him or something right? I’m so sorry for ruining that for you, I’m sorry, _I love you _, please don’t hate me, I don’t think I could live with myself if you hated me, I can’t believe I did that. I’m such a horrible friend oh my god I am so sorry Phil.” Dan put his head back into his hands, scrubbing harshly at his eyes with the heels of his palms. Phil didn’t speak.___ _

____A tense silence hung in the air, and when Dan looked up, Phil was gone. And so he let the tears go, falling down his cheeks, dripping onto his duvet. Silence._ _ _ _

____Phil walked down the hallway to the kitchen, his mind running over everything Dan had said. He smiled softly to himself as he filled up a glass of water for Dan. Turning off the tap, he shut the lights off that were still on, making his way back to Dan’s room, pausing in his own to take out his contacts and grab his glasses._ _ _ _

____Dan was again curled in on himself, on his side, the moon shining off of the crystal tears that were still falling from his eyes. Phil, upon seeing this, sets the glass on Dan’s bedside table and shook his shoulder._ _ _ _

____“Dan? What’s wrong?” Dan opened his eyes to see Phil looking concernedly at him. Dan looked at him and realized, no, Phil hadn’t left him. Phil seemed to understand what Dan was thinking, somehow, from the way Dan’s eyes flickered between floor, himself, and the door._ _ _ _

____“Oh Dan...do you not know I love you too?” Phil asked. Dan’s eyes widened, silent in disbelief. Phil took advantage of his silence by pulling Dan’s black, white and grey duvet over both of them. “We can talk in the morning. For now, we sleep.” Phil tugged Dan’s body closer, legs begun to tangle with each other. One of Phil’s hands found its way between them to grasp one of Dan’s. Phil pressed his lips against the others forehead._ _ _ _

____The moonlight cast into the window, the tense air was gone, comfortable silence replaced it._ _ _ _

_____“I love you, Phil. Goodnight.” _  
_“I love you too.” ______ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I promised this would have been posted yesterday but I procrastinated. If you want updates, follow me at remi-the-cat.tumblr.com also if you want to send in any prompts or something just submit something there. I also work as a part-time beta if ya'll need anything.


End file.
